To ensure the consistent use of rigorous and valid methods and CBPR in projects conducted within the KCCDN Center, a Research Program office will oversee all projects, led by Dr. Daley (Research Director). We have a consortia and agreements with UMMAM and the lowa Tribe of northeast Kansas to provide expertise on cultural tailoring, community input throughout project development and testing and to provide assistance with recruitment and community education. Trained researchers representing both the community perspective (emic) and an outsider's perspective (etic) will be available for qualitative data collection and analysis, as well as help with study design. To ensure the KCCDN responds to the community, we plan to use two separate Community Advisory Boards (CABs). to which anyone conducting research will report. In addition a Community Executive Center Steering Committee (CECSC) will review research activities and guide overall Center activities. Researchers conducting studies through the KCCDN will be required to attend a minimum of four CAB meetings per year (2 each of the Latino and Al groups) and may be asked to attend CECSC meetings. They will also file annual reports to the Administrative Core who will present these to the CECSC and the External Advisory Board describing adherence to each of the nine principles of CBPR^^ and the overall theoretical framework of the Center. In addition, we will hold a community research forum annually to disseminate our research. Researchers will present current research, as well as hold open discussion for community members. In addition, community members will give presentations on issues of importance to them. This will ensure a strong relationship between the KCCDN and the Al and Latino communities and allow us to create CBPR teams that can effectively compete for extramural research grants in the future. We also plan a fully interactive web site and a quarteriy newsletter (see Outreach Core) for both community members and researchers to continue discussion outside of formal meetings, as well as to disseminate information.